


make a man go wild

by Yeah_grandmaster



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: AU of what really should have happened, Character Death, Daddy Kink, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_grandmaster/pseuds/Yeah_grandmaster
Summary: “I have another proposition for you then” he said with a smirkAu of what really should have happened in that scene (You know which scene)





	make a man go wild

**Author's Note:**

> Bear over me, its my first fanfic and my grammar isn't the best, i know. English isn't my mother tongue

The door opened quietly, into the room with the red lights. She took her first step carefully, while she silently took a deep breathe.  
‘juste dedans et dehors ‘ (just in and out) she thought. 

“Connect secure line”  
She said, and there sounded a little beep. She could hear him ruffling about in his bed.

“Who’s there”?  
It sounded like he just woke up from a night out drinking. He mumbled something she really couldn’t make any sense to. 

She didn’t say anything as she slid around the corner of his room. When she got her eye on him, she took the next three strides as quickly she could and jumped onto his lap  
It was more like a chair that could be lent back, not really a chair but neither a bed. She didn’t haft to sit in one similar to his so she wasn’t sure What to to call it. 

“Hey”  
He almost screamed, as he didn’t know who or what just jumped on top of him in his Artemis hospital bed.  
She could really see the confusion on his face. As to whether it was something he should worry about or what. 

“This is from Detroit”  
She had a stern face, but secretly she loved her job, and she was good at it too, many paid her thousands of dollars to do some dirty job. She positively smiled inside her head, she loved doing this, even more when it was such a big target as the wolf king.  
She noted that he had grown a beard since she saw the target picture of him.  
She liked it, it made him look sexy, even though he is as old as her father, but definitely not as meaningful or powerful. 

Power was just her kind of thing

Her right arm came up with the piece of glass she had thrown at Acapulco or what his name was. And as quickly as it came up it, came back down to his throat 

“Okay hey…Wait… I… not suppose”  
“I can pay you”  
“I can make that Detroit money look like a bad ti…”  
Before he could say anything more, she had thrown her right hand over his mouth. She leant down to his face and whispered  
“They bought your death.”  
“Don't give them your dignity for free.”

She took her head a little back so he could see her left eye.  
As he stared into her eyes, she got a weird sensation in her stomach. He noticed the lens, and knew someone was watching, he knew that kind of spy equipment, he sometimes used it himself, when he had to steal some information from the government. It was an easy way to get information, without being there himself.  
“I have another proposition for you then” he said with a smirk.  
“I’m old, I’m tired. What I’ve built will be remembered by all. I want to give it to my first born. Not Crosby. Ha. He’ll just fuck it up. No, my first born, there’s a fire you don’t see every day”

She dug the glass into his throat with enough pressure to just make him bleed a little.  
“Where are you going with this”?

“Let an old man finish his monologue, will ya”?

She glared at him, but let him speak. She was a little baffled, because she didn’t expect him to react like this in his final moments 

“As I was saying, eh, my days are at its end darling”  
There ran a chill down her spine as he said the word darling  
He must have felt it cause he smirked 

“So if I’m going to go, it might as well be… with a bang”

There was silent in the room  
She got the subtle meaning he was giving her 

“Disconnect secure line”

His smirk was the biggest one she’s ever seen, it made him look incredible sexy.  
She had always admired his power so why shouldn’t she.  
He was incredibly handsome. And with a job liker hers, there wasn’t at all time for sex and emotions. 

She bent over and kissed him deeply, she could feel he was very skilled as he kissed her back.  
He better be good at this she thought and remembered he had been married 4 times.

His hands went to her hips, he almost took a hold of her hips.  
He broke their kiss, sat up and lifted his legs of the bed, he took his arms under her knees and lifted her to his real bed, that was in the back of the room. 

He threw her on the bed. 

He must have suddenly gotten better because she knew he came in the Artemis bleeding a lot.  
She laughed thinking about that nothing else could get a man up their seats like a woman offering herself. 

“What are you laughing about”?  
He said self-conscious

“Nothing, just get down here and fuck me”

He discarded the bloody shirt, took off his sandals. But kept his beige colored pant on.  
She sat against the headboard of the bed, while she searched his upper body for flaws. There were a lot of scars around his abdomen.  
She could see a bulge in his pants, which she locked her eyed on.

“Its nor fair though, that It’s only me who takes of my clothes baby”

She sighed and stood up as he crawled onto the bed from the other side.  
She laid the piece of glass on the nightstand beside the bed, and slid of her dress all the while having eye contact with him as he laid against the headboard, he was incredibly handsome as he lay there with his dreamy and hungry eyes.  
She jumped atop on him again,  
They joined together in the deep kiss that was broken before. She kissed him all the way from his mouth down to his navel.  
She makes eye contact with him as she loosens his belt

“That’s right baby, go on”  
He sighs as he closes his eyes.  
She zips down his pants, she can already see that he is semi hard from the outline on his boxers

“Do you want me to suck your cock daddy”?  
He lights up when he hears her call him daddy. He is really turned on right now. She can tell by how hard he gets by the nickname.  
She takes out his cock, and starts licking up the sides of it  
“Yes that’s good my baby girl, you like daddy’s big cock”?

She takes him in his mouth and makes the sound ‘mmph’. The vibration makes him throw his head back. She sucks a few times up and down his cock and removes her mouth with a ‘pop’

“Come to daddy” he says mischievously  
“Let daddy take care of his baby girl” 

She is dripping by now. She crawls seductively up to his face, and they meet in a hot obscene kiss. She’s again sitting on his lap, felling his cock brush against her dripping cunt. He takes his arms around her and they roll around, so he is on top of her.  
He caresses her right breast with his left hand while he strokes himself with his other hand.

“Fuck… me… daddy”  
She moans as he gentle bites her left nipple  
“Make me cum”

“Good things come to those who wait, sweetheart”  
She can almost smell his smile 

With one motion she rotates around to the position they started with. Her on top and him between her legs.

“wow, wow sweetheart… easy”  
He says surprised

“No, I want you”

“What is it you want, baby girl”

“Daddy’s cock”  
She said  
Good thing nobody was listening, cause she should have felt ridicules saying it. She wouldn’t normally say those kind of things during sex, but Niagara just did something to her, maybe it was because she knew how powerful he was.

She took a hold on his cock and he gasped at the felling of her fingers at the base of his cock, she sunk quickly down his shaft.  
With a really loud moan she started to move back and forth.  
Niagrara with open mouth and closed eyes was mumbling something she couldn’t hear, and right now she couldn’t care less.

She placed her hands on his chest and started to move up and down instead. She picked up the pace and started mumbling  
“Make me come daddy”

He lifted her a little off of him so he could better pound into her.  
It was an obscene display.  
Her on top of him, him pounding into her. And if it wasn’t enough she started to scream for her release

She came, but he still needed his release.

He let go, lent back and made her do the work of fucking him

“Come on baby girl, daddy needs to cum”  
She was back to the way of moving back and forth. She leant down and whispered  
“If daddy will close his eyes, I will have a surprise for him”  
She said in a childish voice

He closed his eyes as she sped the rhythm up a bit as he came closer to his release.  
Just as he was about to cum

“Connect secure line”  
He opened his eyes with panic all over his face.  
And she slit his throat 

As she walked out of the room in her dress she demanded more money from her buyer


End file.
